


Volunteers

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Kiss Video AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel signed up to participate in the filming of a potentially 'viral' video, but now that he's here, the nerves are starting to kick in. Cue Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



Sterile and bright as a surgical theater, the studio for this 'first kiss' video gave Castiel second thoughts about volunteering. Then again, he found the stark whiteness of it (and the lack of anything porn-related) comforting. The stack of waivers he'd signed seemed on the level, but it was still a strange kind of recruitment. Here and now, the efficiency of the set drove home the reality of the event.

His initial volunteer form included spaces for gender preference, and if there were any physical types or characteristics that would make him feel unsafe. He'd left his options open. There were a number of other people here today with him, and Castiel scanned the knot of people at the little spread of breakfast snacks, wondering who he'd be partnered with. He helped himself to a strawberry yogurt and a bottle of water, trying very hard to be warm and friendly without making much eye contact. Best not get attached to anyone. This wasn't a game of kickball; he didn't get to pick a team. Castiel flipped the spoon in his mouth, licking at the curve while surveying the field. He wasn't here to get anyone's number, he reminded himself. This was someone's video project, he'd volunteered because of the inherent thrill. Acting like a smarmy pick-up artist would result in nobody inclined to kiss him at all.

Not that Castiel was sure he could DO 'smarmy.' According to his friends, his flirtation came off as 'earnest,' or 'nuts.' No in between.

Someone in this little flock of nervous volunteers was going to kiss him today. Someone brand new, with moves Castiel couldn't anticipate. How could this feel like a date and be absolutely the furthest thing from a date, ever? Actually, Castiel thought, that would be pretty easy. It wasn't like he'd had those crossed wires before - although usually he had a little more input from the other person than a signed waiver.

Stop thinking about dates, he reminded himself. No dates here. Just a nice round of kisses with someone he'd probably never have to talk to again. A little decision- and worry-free pleasure in a ten-minute photoshoot.

Attempts at nonchalance notwithstanding, Castiel's stomach bounded with butterflies as they began to call names. The film crew, unmoved by the nervous milling bodies, fiddled and twitched their cameras and silvery box lights. 

He wondered if he should take off his jacket. He'd worn a nice henley underneath, would that make him look more kissable? Castiel scanned the crowd again, sliding his spoon between cramped fingers. Not a date. Not a date.

Were his kissing skills up to snuff? Was he as good as he thought he was? Would his partner agree?

"Castiel Archer," a woman in a headset called over the crowd, then, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Captain? Castiel was being paired with a Captain? Of what? Swallowing around a suddenly dry throat, he made his way to the woman for... 'processing,' he supposed. He'd managed not to catch a single name from the group of volunteers, and so had no idea what he was in for when his kissing partner joined him at the woman's side.

"My name's Allison," she said, extending a hand to them both in turn, and as Castiel reached out, he realized he was still holding his yogurt cup and spoon. Clenching them, really. He held them out woodenly, swallowed by hesitation and embarrassment. One of a handful of attendants hurried up to relieve him of the stuff, and both Allison and this 'Captain Jack' flashed him an empathetic smile. Captain Jack, with electric blue eyes, perfect dimples, and a starched and pressed dress uniform from some military branch or another. No, not a dress uniform. Just a suit, dark blue and tailored perfectly. He wore it like a uniform. He nodded earnestly like a soldier. His smile was warm and encompassing, like a hug.

Castiel wanted to die.

"Castiel," Allison moved forward, "this is Jack. Jack, Castiel. Before we go any further - and this was in your contracts but I feel it's important to reiterate - if at any time you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, do so. We want all of our volunteers to feel safe and enjoy themselves. Are you both all right to proceed?"

Castiel nodded.

Allison ran them through the scene, with simple instructions on where to stand and what sorts of things they could expect to be going on around them. Makeup crews arrived, separating Castiel from Jack for the process. He caught Jack's eyes once during the procedure, and felt a little less uncomfortable for the wry humor there. Jack, by comparison, soaked in the attention like an expensive showhorse. Castiel felt out of his depth, as if by adding makeup they'd changed this into some arcane ritual. A process to make him someone else.

The epitomy of efficience, Allison ushered them to their spots before the cameras. There was a minor flurry of activity while the crew adjusted lights and heights, and someone did indeed come for Castiel's jacket. He felt naked without it, coolish air seeping in next to his skin. Jack kept trying to make eye contact, Castiel could tell, and he kept avoiding it.

"You okay?" Jack asked, and oh god, he had a beautiful voice on top of everything else. Warm and filled with concern, just like the rest of him. Castiel wondered if he could walk off the set on account of his partner's unbridled hotness. Nerves burst out of Castiel in a sheepish smile and soft, helpless laughter. He couldn't seem to stop. Whenever he looked up, he'd connect with those eyes again and he'd giggle.

"No, I've never done this before," Castiel admitted.

"Kissed anyone?"

"Not on camera," Castiel explained, a twinge of defiance creeping in under his nerves. He was no blushing virgin, and didn't care if he looked it right about now, "not five minutes after getting someone's name."

Jack let out a quiet laugh of his own, with the same desperate don't-laugh-at-me-please tone of Castiel's. "Me neither. I'd offer a warmup to break the ice but, you know," he shrugged, "rules."

There was a waiting pause. "Whenever you're ready," Allison prompted, and the recording lights flicked on.

"You look good," Jack said, "sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly."

"Thanks," Castiel grinned. He tossed his head to the side again sheepishly, because everything about Jack, right down to the way he smelled, made Castiel lose IQ points hand over fist. He saw the broad, dark blue chest taking up all of his peripheral vision, and Castiel looked back to find Jack inside his personal space. The warmth of him, the bigness of him made the rest of the studio somehow small by comparison. Castiel felt the nerves slipping down, and let himself look up, let the beautiful blue eyes catch his.

Castiel's hands stole out, of their own accord, touching first Jack's shoulders, then sliding down and around his waist. He moved slowly, questingly, asking permission before settling in. Jack's arm curled around Castiel's neck, free hand taking in the nape of Castiel's neck and then his cheek.

Whatever this was, Castiel realized, they were in it together. They'd signed up - not together, but separately for the same purpose. The moment of anticipation hummed in his chest with electricity. On the hot sharp edge of potential, Castiel felt like taking risks. He tipped his head and leaned in, bringing their mouths together in a first soft kiss. His eyes closed, focused on the taste of a stranger, and the scent of a stranger's breath.

They parted a moment later, drawing back just enough to look at one another, heavy-eyed. Castiel saw the slack softness of Jack's expression; the way his eyes flicked down to Castiel's mouth and up again. Arousal flowed warm over his skittery nerves. He knew virtually nothing about Jack, but Jack wanted more of him. He knew he was partially responsible for the way Jack looked at him now. The knowledge of being wanted was a delicately erotic thing, and a heady boost to his confidence.

When their mouths met again a moment later, Jack led the charge. Castiel's hands found their way up to cup Jack's face, then wind around his neck. Jack surrounded him a little at a time, asking with his hands to hold close and fast. Safety was a long-forgotten thing, drowned in shocking, daring thrills, and Castiel pushed in against him. It took less courage than inertia now to keep things moving; keep things tracking merrily - if slow. Slow was the key. It was all new, new angles and new tastes, and the new, light press of Jack's tongue against his lips. Without fear guiding him backwards, Castiel let him in. He felt like a stranger to even himself, made over new by the kiss of an unknown partner like a storybook.

They drew apart reluctantly, a little at a time like slow unraveling silk. When they stood separate, tucked securely into themselves once more, Castiel looked at Jack again and found he still could. The stress of what they'd done and were still doing returned, but he still wanted to look. Still wanted to know if Jack watched.

He did. They lingered, looking at one another. Jack smiled without fear. Shot him a wink. Some uneasy pit in Castiel's stomach settled with that, reassured that he hadn't failed. Noises on the set pulled his focus outward, and Castiel turned to the cameras, to see a handful of staff watching them now. They were smiling. Broadly. Allison's hands were folded near her chin as if she'd just been watching kittens. She thanked them both, and handed them off to an assistant who collected a few after thoughts from each, separately. Then they were released, with a rough idea of a release date and effusive thanks. Castiel got his jacket back, and by the time he'd collected it, Jack was gone.

The city outside was wet, snow falling one trailing flake at a time through the skyscrapers. Castiel pushed his hands into his pockets and felt a stab of loneliness slice through the residual rush. This wasn't quite what he'd anticipated. The point of this endeavor was a new experience and a little innocent fun - why did he have to ruin it for himself? His body remembered being in someone's arms and the magic of desire as a two-way street. It wanted more, with a betcha-can't-eat-just-one misery of enforced self-control. No, you really can eat just one if there's really only one you can have. Nobody ever talks about staring down that full can of unavailable Pringles, waiting for virtue to swoop in and save you from your own unhappiness.

Castiel decided to get takeout on the way home. Something decadent. Chicken drowning in sweet sauce and a full dozen crab rangoons, what the hell. Lo mein with crunchy vegetables and so much soy sauce and--

He was starting to feel a little better, actually, the promise of food displacing the misery a little.

"Castiel?" Jack asked, suddenly as if he'd materialized out of nowhere.

Castiel jammed to a halt and turned back, breathing through a surge of adrenaline. "Yes, Jack?" He asked, working hard to keep his tone mild.

Jack smiled, with the smile that was a hug and a welcome invitation all together. "Whew! Thought I'd lost you. Then I thought maybe you were trying to give me the slip."

With another breath to steady himself, Castiel smiled. "It's true," he replied gravely, "You were threatening to blow my cover."

With a blink of surprise, Jack fell into step with his story as naturally as breathing. "Oh, covert ops, huh? The government's gotta watch these viral videos, I guess."

Castiel nodded, maintaining his deadpan. "Could be propaganda. Or activism."

Jack squeezed his eyes in patent confusion. "But you kissed a guy on camera. Isn't your cover already blown?"

Castiel's mind blanked as he tried to think of a flip response. Discarding the handful that came to mind, after a pause he looked Jack dead in the eye and TRIED for 'come hither' and said, "Not unless it happens again."

Several moments of quiet ticked off, filled by the thrum of the city, while they looked at each other. Jack could have said half a dozen things to deflect, but he didn't. He shrugged, and with a wry smile stepped into Castiel's space one more time. "Well, queen and country, and all that," Jack said, cupping Castiel's cheek, "sacrifices for the greater good." The latter murmured between their mouths, before Castiel closed the gap.


End file.
